Na Ordem Reversa: Part 3
by Aged
Summary: Do começo do fim ao começo.
1. Epilogo

**Nota do Autor:** Spoilers fora de contexto! O que diabos Blazblue,Persona, o Universo DC,um doppelganger de Jin Kisaragi, um espadachim estranho que conhece senjutsu e um cara não-nomeado falando sobre assimilação cósmica?

Deus, eu não sei. Mas minha Internet estava fora do ar e eu escrevi algo pra me entreter.

* * *

><p>"BeM, eu suponho que vocês estejam vendo uma gigante garota loira e branca com uma imensa rapunzel flutuando no vazio negro e sem fim. NUA."<p>

"Sim,sim, eu vejo as boas partes" disse Yosuke, levando uma petelecada na cabeça de Chie.

"Eu espero que gostem, porque vai ser a ÚLTIMA coisa que verão em suas vidas mortais. Ou no caso dos idiotas que foram enganados pelo golem, de sua EXISTÊNCIA."

"Você não vai escapar com isto." disse Arakune.

"O observador com a unidade Tsukuyomi provavelmente já ergueu uma barreira para te proteger mas, saibam, com o poder cósmico que ela carrega ela pode e vai esmagar vocês, superando esse escudo ínfimo. NÃO HÁ SAÍDA. Boa noite e até nunca." disse ele, sorrindo, encerrando a transmissão do holograma.

Hakumen não podia aceitar tal destino.

"Erga essa barreira. Nos vamos enfrentá-la." ordenou Hakumen.

"Seu iiiiiiidiota. Voc...PENSA que eu ERRRRRgui esta BARRRREIRRRRA POR QUEÊ? ELA vai nos AS-SI-MI-LAR!" Arakune estava com raiva de tal estupidez.

"Então não temos chance? Vamos morrer aqui nas mãos de um gigante clone da minha irmã?"  
>disse Ragna.<p>

"Não, eu não" disse o samurai negro, olhando para a abominação, que começou a mover seu braço em direção a esfera.

"É , nós não" disse o Cobra, com os braços por trás das costas. "Nós vamos apenas flutuar no vazio por toda a eternidade enquanto essa coisa assimila o resto do Multiverso ou seja lá o que aquele maluco quer fazer.", fazendo Noel se abraçar a ele, chorando.

"VOCÊ vai fazer isso. Eu vou dar o fora daqui", disse o Lobo, virando a cabeça para o COBRA com o seu corpo transformando-se numa armadura. Cobra se espantou com a frieza.

"Lobo?"

"Pai?" disse Alice e Runo ao mesmo tempo.

"John?" disse Tsubaki.

" Deixe me dizer umas verdades antes de ir."

Ele se virou para Nu.

"Minha filha morreu há muito tempo atrás. Não importa o que você seja, COISA, não é minha filha."

Ela começou a chorar, fazendo Alice se irritar.

"Pai, o que diabos você.."

"Você não era minha filha do primeiro dia. Eu te adotei mais como um ato de resignação ao destino que qualquer outra coisa."

Alice ficou sem palavras.

"John, o que..." disse Tsubaki.

"Vai pro inferno Tsubaki. Você não me quer, você quer a sombra do seu namorado MORTO. Se te contenta, o espadachim vermelho aí por trás de você é um Doppelgänger perfeito daquela bichinha."

"Hahahahaha!" riu o espadachim vermelho, lembrando que tinha acontecido apenas a uns poucos minutos atrás.

O samurai começou a caminhar na direção da ponta da barreira, mas então parou se virou para uma plateia atônita com a honestidade demonstrada.

"E mais uma coisa...não foi que Runo me alimentou com a boca. Eu fodi mesmo Rosa naquela noite."

Todos reagiram com choque, e olharam para a valquíria loira de pele fina, que também parecia chocada com a revelação.

Ele se teletransportou para o lado de fora, sobre um ponto a 30 graus do centro da barreira de pé.

Ele olhou para o seu alvo, seu corpo completamente estável, quase como se fosse grudado a cupúla formada pelo usuário da unidade Tsukyomi. Ele começou a produzir tanto senjutsu negro que parecia em chamas, pegou impulso com os pés, e voou/pulou em direção ao abdômen da Gigante Lambda, provavelmente tentando escapar através das paredes daquela dimensão. Aparentemente, ela não podia absorvê-lo se coberto com um chakra especial.

Por este ponto, a pressão da energia cósmica fazia o chão dentro da barreira tremer e se quebrar. E eles começaram a flutuar.

"MALDIÇÃO! Nem mesmo uma pacífica morte! Seremos despedaçados por essas rochas ou absorvidos por ela assim que eu perder o controle devido á pressão da energia cósmica!" disse Arakune.

"Ou talvez esse vazio seja sem ar. Desde que ela aparentemente absorveu tudo e explodiremos devido a falta de pressão antes de sermos absorvidos. Que faz a sugestão inicial do Hakumen absurda." disse Tager, visivelmente irritando o velho samurai, de algum jeito.

"Então como o samurai negro não explodiu de dentro pra fora quando se teleportou para fora da barreira?" perguntou Estelar.

"Força de vontade, minha senhora. É assim que eses imortais trabalham. Ele pode ter ganhado até mesmo mais impulso por estar em tão ambiente nocivo como o vácuo, e sendo brutalmente honesto e portanto mais odiado poderia ser parte de seu improvisado plano para escapar. Como diria um certo, Churchill, é bom ter inimigos. Quer dizer que você se ergueu por algo na vida." disse Valkenhayn, enquanto olhando para a Cobra, que desviou o olhar.

"O que diabos eles quis dizer com 'fodi' a Rosa? Ele a estuprou enquanto ela dormia naquele quarto com o maldito Crocodilo na porta?" perguntou Charada.

A sonora risada veio da dita cuja, fazendo todos olharem pra ela com até mesmo mais espanto que antes.

Rosa estava com as mãos no rosto, com uma expressão alucinada detrás,olhando para onde o samurai havia ido.

"Corra, corra, cãozinho, Eu vou CORRER ATRÁS DE você. SEMPRE." ela disse.

"Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com ela! A filha da mãe tem dupla personalidade!" disse o Cobra.

"VOCÊ...É...ERRADA!" disse Arakune, aparentemente regredindo ao seu estado de besta sem mente.

"Olhem!" disse Makoto.

Uma bala negra parecia ter perfurado o abdômen da Lambda gigante.

"Então, ele nos salvou, depois de tudo." disse Tager.

"Ele precisa fazer um melhor esforço em ser mau. Tudo que eu sei sobre ele sobre ser mau foi ouvindo dele ou de terceiros." disse Rose.

Lambda se curvou em aparente dor. Sua mão se afastou da barreira, parando a vibração.

E então ela se extendeu, como se estivesse...estimulada.

_Ela parece estar tendo um orgasmo. Que belo jeito de morrer. E de se assistir._ Arakune começou a estranhar os próprios pensamentos.

Uma onda vermelha de sangue flutuou do ferimento através do vazio em direção a barreira.

"O que é aquilo?" perguntou Jon.

"Parece..." disse Ragna.

"Seithr." disse Arakune

"Névoa vermelha" disse Yosuke.

"De um jeito ou do outro, se puder atravessar a barreira, nós estamos condenados." afirmou Valkenhayn

"Ou talvez seja uma totalmente desconhecida e inócua terceira substância!" sugeriu Teddie, tentando ser positivo.

"Minha história com o Universo diz que não." disse Ragna.

"Qual é a sua história com o Universo?" perguntou Ravena.

"Ele me fode."

"Bem vindo ao clube" ela respondeu.

A substância atravessou a barreira e atingiu a todos em cheio.

O resto...o futuro dirá.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor:<strong> No próximo capitulo...


	2. Fantasmas e psicoses

**Nota do Autor**:Ordem anacrônica é divertida. Pro autor.

* * *

><p>"Então, a parte maluca quer você, enquanto a parte normal queria Jack."<p>

Minato parecia impressionado com as próprias palavras, enquanto olhando pro fogo.

"Era imperceptível. Eu pensei que ela apenas fingia com medo dele. E quando era Violet, certamente era. Quando ela me pediu, ela apenas tirou toda a culpa que eu sentiria se eu o matasse."

"Mas você ainda gosta dela!" perguntou Fuu, agachada e apreensiva do outro lado do fogo.

"Eu não posso amar metade de uma pessoa. Eu não me importo se eu matei ele, e eu tenho pena dela, mas isso é impossível. Não se metade dela quer vingança."

"Eu espero que isso sejam palavras sinceras. Aliás, e a filha do Senhor do Ferro?" perguntou o mascarado.

"Outra maluca. E estou começando a pensar que minha versão daqui..."

"Metade do elenco dessa produção é uma maldita yandere. É isso que você quer dizer?" disse Kakuzu, de pé.

"Parece mais um mangá harem." disse Minato.

"Deus me livre. Eu queria um relacionamento saudável na vida agora. Só pra saber como é"

"Tsubaki não foi um?" perguntou o mascarado, olhando para o o topo da montanha.

"Ela amava a sombra de Jin, não eu. O burro aqui achava que era normal."

"Talvez você esteja projetando sua culpa nela."

"Vai me culpar?"

"Bem, você vai? Vocês estavam presos numa situação sem saída, você podia ter dito coisas sem pensar para se sentir menos atachado na face de suas inevitáveis mortes? Ou você é alguma espécie de perseguidor da angústia que, descontente em ter as duas filhas e a namorada de volta, pegou a primeira chance de rejeitá-las?"

"Você deve ser um fã de quebrar pessoas psicologicamente." disse Kakuzu.

"Eu sou uma pessoa que tem total conhecimento da mente , Kakuzu. Não há verdade que se esconda de mim, e a verdade dói."

Minato viu duas sombras começando a descer a montanha.

"Você lembra do sangue de Lambda?"

"Sim...Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu te disse, eu ASSIMILEI um Universo inteiro. Isso me dá poderes estranhos de observação quando fora dele, samurai. Eu procuro por coisas estranhas e interessantes, e o que aconteceu naquele espaço depois que você saiu foi MUITO interessante."

"QUE DIABOS!?" disse o samurai, se levantando do tronco e olhando pro lado da montanha.

Havia duas sombras descendo da montanha. Uma esquiava sobre a neve como se fosse água e a outra...flutuava.

"Ah, PORCARIA! Kakuzu, leve Fuu pra aquele lado!Eu vou no oposto!"

"O quê? Eu não vou..." Kakuzu interrompeu Fuu por pegando-a pelo quadril e a botando nos ombros.

"Adeus, protagonista. Vê se não morre no meio da história! Isso seria...anticlimático!"

_"É verdade. Você e o golem realmente compartilham a mesma_ _alma_, _Kakuzu"_pensou Minato.

O samurai apenas correu para o lado oposto de Kakuzu.

_Eu tenho que voltar, eu tenho que voltar, eu preciso salvar Fuu, eu tenho que salvar o mundo. Kakuzu pode me trair se eu não voltar rápido._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alguns minutos depois...<em>**

"PARE!" disse a voz gutural da sombra correndo atrás dele, já há uma longa distância da fogueira.

"Ah, sim, eu vou parar!" John se virou, fez sinais de mão e colocou as mãos na neve.

"Estilo Água:Grande Torrente de Água!"

_Neve é só água transformada, Kisame dizia. Tem que funcionar._

E funcionou. A neve se liquidificou, explodindo numa torrente envolvendo as sombras, formando um lago no meio da neve.

"Agora para finalizar! Chidori!" O samurai fez os sinais de mão e , mas uma das sombras lançou uma corrente, o atingindo no lado direito do peito, bem perto do ombro.

O Chidori se formou, no entanto.

Os três foram eletrocutados, e ficaram inconscientes por alguns segundos.

Então Cobra acordou com a aura verde ativada, e deu um soco no samurai para acordá-lo.

"Tio, Terumi vem aí, OLÊ, OLÊ OLÁ! Tio Terumi vem aí, OLÊ OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ!" cantou.

"Isso é a porcaria que vocês ouviam no Brasil? Bando de sem-cultura!" disse o samurai, dando um soco de volta.

"Calado seu russo sujo! Vai chupar o pau do Stalin!" disse Terumi, revidando.

"Meu padrinho estava certo, vocês são realmente um bando de hienas chatas! E Stalin era armênio!" disse o samurai negro, re-revidando.

"Não, seu idiota, ele era da Geórgia!" re-re-revidando.

"Você não entende nada de etnicidades, seu porco sujo multicultural!" re-re-re-revidando

"John!" gritou a outra sombra.

"Noel! Droga ,olha o que você me fez esquecer!"

Foi então que o samurai viu a verdadeira natureza do que estava enfrentando.

De um lado, Cobra estava de volta a sua forma normal, com cabelos pretos e capuz amarelo com padrões tribais verdes, com a mesma camisa preta que antes.

Mas Noel...sua pele tinha ficado vermelha com manchas brancas...Sua capa como Murakumo parecia pálida. Seus cabelos tinha ficado brancos.

E sua expressão de tristeza...era de cortar o coração.

O Cobra a tirou do lago e a abraçou fortemente no meio da neve, tentando aquecê-la.

O samurai também saiu da água e ficou olhando os dois.

_Será que eu me mantive aquecido dentro daquele bloco de gelo.?_

"Pode nos levar até o fogo? Se nós formos sem você, aquele seu aliado pode nos atacar."

"Então me deixa em paz!"

"Não, não é so eu...Todos querem vingança!"

"Por quê? Por eu ter escapado daquele maldita encruzilhada?"

"Olá pra ela! É culpa sua! Isso é pior que a morte! Ela chora todo dia de dor! Seria melhor que estivesse morta!"

"Então porque não a mata!"

* * *

><p>"Por que eu..."<p>

"Você é um egoísta! Você quer ela pra você, não importa o quanto ela esteja sofrendo!"

"Então faça por mim!"

"HAHA! Depois desse pequeno choque e os socos? E do fato que sempre te achei um tremendo chato? Por favor, Cobra, não apele para o meu lado bom! Ele morreu há muito tempo!"

"Não morreu." disse Minato, se aproximando. "Você salvou Fuu, e você sabe o porquê. Ela te lembra da velha Fuu, e você admirava aquela mulher. Ou talvez seja outra coisa..."

"Talvez seja o plano da Akatsuki? Talvez isso não me agrade?"

"Então por que ela?"

"Por que não ela? Ao menos eu poderia arranjar um pouco de prazer dela!"

"HA! Sexo? Do velho padre? Essa é nova! Vamos, Cobra, eu lhe dou o fogo. Não existe vitória digna em deixar seus inimigos morrerem de frio desse jeito, ou ao menos uma garotinha...que foi loira."

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos depois, Kakuzu e Fuu voltaram, vendo os outros sentados no mesmo tronco, com Noel coberta com a capa de Cobra. E tomando água quente numa caneca.<p>

"Tem certeza que aquecer a água daquela lagoa foi uma boa ideia?" perguntou o samurai.

"De onde você tirou a caneca, de qualquer jeito?" perguntou Kakuzu.

"Ora, o que acha? Eu roubei da casa do Senhor do Ferro!"

"Por que uma caneca?" disse Fuu.

"Porque é frio e se eu sentisse frio, eu poderia derreter um pouco dessa neve e beber água quente?"

"E se essa neve estivesse suja?" perguntou o homem de olhos multicoloridos.

"Esta conversa está indo em círculo!"

"E aí, quem é a garota com severo caso de catapora?" disse Kakuzu.

"Cala a boca, Kakuzu." disse Cobra.

"Mas que diabos, tem TRÊS DE VOCÊ? Isso não é um pouco demais?"

"Você se surpreenderia conosco" disse um estranho homem completamente branco parecido com Kakuzu se aproximando.

"Meu...mas que...O QUE É VOCÊ?"

"Alguém com um caso grave de anemia, que acha? Hein, Cobra, desistiu de sua estúpida vingança?"

"Por hora. Eu tenho que cuidar de Noel."

"Mate ela. Por tudo sobre a terra, mesmo eu acho que ela só está sofrendo."

Noel parou de beber lentamente da caneca. Ela se levantou, virou para o albino Kakuzu e arremesou a caneca nele.

"Você tem algo contra mim, boneca? Você tem algo contra mim, Pinocchia? Agora está com raivinha mas, quando começar a passar mal e chorar de dor, vai se abraçar nesse outra criança em forma de adulto que se agarra em você pra sentir menos solitário, desde que ele fodeu a própria família e casamento por uma cadela que nunca ligou pra ele."

Kakuzu disse isso calmamente, um milagre para ele.

"Calado, Kakuzu. Você falou o bastante do meu ex-marido. Só Deus e eu tem o direito de criticar ele. E se ele está com ela, então eu tenho certeza que a dor vale a pena."

O samurai viu ela. Uma armadura branca cobrindo o corpo. O cabelo loiro longo, os olhos azuis. No reflexo dos olhos dela, havia a Justiça. Ainda, ela não parecia interessada o bastante pra eliminar este criminoso que havia encontrado o amor.

_Se ela apenas soubesse o que ele faz se Noel está fora do campo de visão._

"Espera, você não é a Rosa, aquela garota maluca cuja uma das metades quer matar o imortal enquanto a outra quer entrar nas calças dele?"

"Meu nome é Rose. Eu sou uma versão alternativa daquela...mulher. É difícil de explicar, mas basta dizer que eu tenho uma irmã gêmea e aquela mulher...não."

"Violet? Você que acha que aquela yandere é sua irmã gêmea Violet dentro do mesmo corpo que você?" disse o Cobra.

"Existem casos como esse. São chamados quimera."

"Rose, quimera não estão associadas com casos de dupla personalidade." replicou a...chimera de duas cabeças.

"Desde quando você conhece aquela mulher?" perguntou a paladina para o samurai.

"O mestre dela disse que ela tinha 16. Vai ver se ele não mentia." ele respondeu.

"Precisamos saber sobre a infância dela. Eu tenho uma teoria."

"Eu suponho que quer usar meus poderes com esse propósito?" disse Minato.

"Você pode fazer isso, mascarado?"

"Não com muita frequência. Se pudesse, não teria usado Izanagi daquela vez e meu plano de décadas não teria falhado, e eu não teria feito um backup para matar todos que me opuseram também. E, de qualquer jeito, não podemos modificar o destino. Só vai funcionar se tiver que funcionar. O Universo se auto-corrige, então não espere que possamos impedir nada. Nós vamos CAUSAR algo, com certeza."

"Não importa. Eu preciso saber. Mas saiba de uma coisa, mascarado: eu não esqueci o que você fez. Mas até que eu ache um observador que me leve até meu Universo natal, você vive."

"Faça o que quiser, juíza. Eu estou pronto para a minha punição através das suas belas mãos." disse Minato, sorrindo pro fogo.

O samurai não ligava.

"Faça o que quiser. Eu vou levar a essa garota jinchuriki o mais perto do Killer Bee daqui e depois matar todo mundo na Akatsuki, e então enterrar minha versão aqui sobre a maior monte de entulho da história e se possível com uns 2000 selos feitos por sacerdotisas virgens em cima."

"Não podemos negociar conosco?" perguntou Cobra.

"O garoto é estranho. Ele é...obsessivo. Ele completamente...ele é psicótico. Eu não sei como ele foi congelado, mas desde a primeira vez que ele pôs seus olhos sobre Konan, ele..."

"Como a Violet." disse Rose.

"Me faz sentir pena dele. Ele matou um bando de crianças orfãs no País da Terra porque Kisame disse que isso agradaria Konan. Ela vomitou no banheiro do quarto dela depois de ouvir isso, de puro nojo. Eu estava lá. Ele não tem salvação."

Cobra pulou em cima do samurai, derrubando os dois no chão.

"O QUÃO PERTO VOCÊ É DELA?" gritou Cobra, pegando nos braços do samurai.

O samurai aproximou seu rosto do outro e disse:

"Você tem uma namorada, lembra?"

Cobra realizou que disse. Ele olhou para as outros.

"Ha! Como você é patético" disse o Kakuzu de preto.

"Você nunca mudou." disse o Kakuzu de branco.

"Eu vejo o que levou a morte da minha filha. Você é doente." disse Rosa.

Fuu apenas observou atônita. Ela sentiu pena da criatura de olhos verdes olhando pro Lobo.

_No fim, ela sempre vai estar em segundo para essa Konan._

Cobra sentou no seu lugar, cabisbaixo, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

"Me leve, mascarado. Me leve pra longe desse verme. Eu posso matá-lo, mas a morte seria um descanso pra ele."

"Espere, Rose. Eu tenho uma pergunta." disse o samurai.

"O que, ronin?"

O samurai se levantou e sacudiu a jaqueta suja de neve.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou um maldito ronin. Eu sou o senhor feudal E o samurai, entenda isso. Em segundo lugar, por que agora? Por que aqui? E como vocês chegaram aqui?"

"Ah sim, é bom te explicar."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor:<strong> Quebrar corações é divertido. Pro autor.


End file.
